


the run and go

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, its all good, they're just bfs and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: "tonight, i need you to stay."ORthe one in which joe really needs george to stay.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	the run and go

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's been a hot second since i've posted! happy new year, i hope you're all doing well. this is just a short lil fic i've had in my drafts for a while. hope you all enjoy. come find me on tumblr, my username is speirtons!

There’s a slight movement in the bed, Joe knows it’s George. He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep, trying to even out his breath. But George knows him better than anyone, he can tell when Joe’s pretending to be asleep in order not to worry him, which is exactly what was happening now.

“Joe?” George asks, calling out through the darkness of the bedroom. Joe doesn’t respond at first, before sighing in response. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long,” Joe lies. He had been awake for hours.

He hears George fumbling around for the lamp next to the bed, blinking when the harshness of the light hits his eyes.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” George mumbles, turning to face Joe slightly.

Joe was never good at moments like this. Too often before he had been told to shut up, get on with whatever was bothering him because it couldn’t be that bad right? Most people saw the missing limb and assumed that was the worst he got from the accident, he should be thankful that he was still here. But the accident took more than that, sleepless nights, sharp pains that came from nowhere, the neverending feeling of shame when he caught someone staring a little too closely at his leg or the constant apologies he heard from people.

Then George came into his life. Happy, smiling, always telling a joke George. Laughter echoing through Joe’s apartment instead of the silence that had haunted him for months. Always a warm body next to him, instead of waking to his nightmares. Someone to stare back at the people who gave him funny looks, someone who reminded him that he wasn’t just damaged goods. And George knew that Joe suffered more at night. His sleepless nights were few and far between since George came into his life, but they were still there sometimes. And tonight happened to be a bad one. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was the memories of that night. The headlights out of nowhere, the screams that he still can’t entirely be sure weren’t his own. 

“It’s just another bad night, that’s all,” Joe shrugs, finally answering George’s question. George stills for a moment, knowing what Joe was saying without him needing to communicate it fully. Then he stands, the movement startling Joe. “Stay,” he whispers, automatically reaching for George. He’s only vulnerable like this around George, allowing himself to show his emotions.

George looks back at smiles softly, “I’m just going to get my book from the other room. If you’re awake, I might as well get a few chapters read,” he leans over and gives Joe’s shoulder a squeeze, before vanishing into the dark hallway. Joe hears him swear softly as he walks into something in the dark, before coming back with his book. He crawls back under the covers, settling against the pillows behind him.

Joe moves a little closer to George, resting his head against his shoulder. George moves so their legs are pressed together under the duvet. Joe isn’t sure when it happens, but he feels his eyes start to close, calm overtaking his body as the sound of George flipping the pages every now and then becomes a lullaby to him.

The last thing George hears Joe murmur before he’s fully asleep is “don’t go.” His heart sinks a little, he knows how Joe struggles sometimes and his unwillingness to let anyone help. Setting his book down, he moves so both of them are lying back down. Joe’s still wrapped around George, not letting go even in his sleep but George doesn’t mind. He never minds.

**Author's Note:**

> (not edited bc who has time for that, oops).


End file.
